


Late Nights

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, being in a long distance relationship sucks.<br/>Other times,<br/>It doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> prompt ideas with johndave-princess on tumblr! the song dave sings is this so i would listen to it first: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6IRWAc57jA

Blurry faces, shitty audio, crashing of Skype. Laughing, talking, smiling, singing, sharing. 

Being in a long distance relationship sucked sometimes.

But sometimes,

It doesn’t.

John giggles, Dave dancing around his room crazily. “Dave, stop, it hurts!” He holds his stomach, laughs barreling out of him. Dave continues, shaking his whole body to a dubstep song that came on. Soon, the blonde had to stop to breathe, when once he catches it, he starts laughing hard in his seat.

The two continue talking long into the night, talking and talking. Soon Dave plays a song, slowly singing. John listens to Dave’s almost angelic voice, smiling happily.

“No I can’t hold ya darling,

And I can’t stroke your hair.

But I know your eyes are sparklin’, somewhere

God I wish it were here.”

Dave smiles, taking off the shades and setting them on the desk. He moved so he was comfortable in the desk chair, all without missing a beat in the song.

“Days turn into weeks,

Turn into months,

Turn into god knows how long

Since I felt your lips,

Days turn into weeks,

Turn into months,

Turn into god knows how long

Since I told you this.”

Dave smiles, seeing John smiling sleepily and chuckles lightly.

“Hey I fucking love ya,

My long distance love

Always thinking of ya,

My long distance love.”

He made hearts with his hands, causing giggles to exit John. He smiles, blowing a kiss into the camera. John returned the favor, laughing. “John, babe, you should sleep.” “Noooooo, I’m not tiredddd.” He whines. Dave laughs, smiling. “John, darling, sleep, okay? You’re tired, I can tell.” The blonde says to the raven.

“Alright Dave, I love you..” “I love you too John. Sleep tight sweet heart.” “You too Davey.” They hang up, Dave smiling like a dork at his computer screen. The sound of a incoming message through Skype makes Dave focus. Sent from someone named John the precious Eggbooty.

‘<3′

‘<3 you nerd′

**Author's Note:**

> wowowoowowowow shitty


End file.
